


Flames of Passion

by BleedingCoffee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Pic Prompt, Royai - Freeform, Sirrachi Hot Sauce Sex Oil, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut prompted by a DeviantArt fanart I saw.   Roy and Riza smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I have the link to the fanart on my Tumblr blog, bleedingcoffee42. http://bleedingcoffee42.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also post updates, ficlets, writings, etc on there. Happy to take requests or if you want to share inspirational fanart I'd love you forever.

_Flames of Passion_

Smut, Hot Sauce and Royai

* * *

 

Riza paused as she put the key in the lock and listened. Usually she could hear Hayate's feet prancing on the other side of the door as he anticipated greeting her. Today however there was no excited patter of puppy paws, just silence. The hairs stood up on her neck and she reached behind her for her sidearm. She thought she heard a squeak of the old couch she had, but no thump to indicate Hayate had been caught sleeping where he shouldn't have been. She opened the door, pistol raised and proceeded to advance slowly into the living room. Only darkness greeted her and she heard a scratch at the bathroom door and a yip to indicate her canine companion was behind door #2. Riza still felt a presence, someone else was here. She reached out for the light switch, gun still in her outstretched hand and she froze when she heard a familiar sound.

 

A snap preceded the streak of flame that looped around the room. In it's wake were candles flickering to life and she stood frozen watching the display. Then her jaw dropped as the candles illuminated the room and she laid eyes on a shirtless Roy Mustang laying on her couch with a seductive smirk on his face.

 

Damn he was good at this! Riza was speechless! Roy watched her hover there in the foyer, her eyes taking in everything but her body still stuck in place. He was laying on his stomach and ever so casually crawled over the armrest to give her that come hither smirk as he slowly began to take his glove off with his teeth.

 

Riza let her arms fall to her side and watched him playfully remove his glove, finger by finger. That smirk never leaving his face, his eyes dancing with the reflection of the nearest candle as the draft from the hallway caused all the flames in the room to whip about with a life of their own. She finished watching him remove the glove, holding it it his teeth for a brief second before letting it fall to the floor. He gave her a wink and put his chin on the armrest, await her next move.

 

Roy watched her put her gun away and back up a few steps, disappearing from view. The door slammed, the deadbolt clicked, keys and holster hit the console table and then she came back into view. Her fingers hastily trying to remove her uniform jacket before she made it over to him and he gave her a grin. As cocky as he was about his sex appeal, he never stopped being thankful that this one woman found him irresistible and still flushed with excitement when she saw him shirtless.

 

Riza threw her uniform on the chair and opened the bathroom door so Hayate could run free. She knew he was only locked up because he probably kept trying to lay on Roy while he was on the couch. She's give the man a “I told you so' later, right now she was the one who wanted to pounce him on her couch.

 

Roy rolled over as she neared and she was on top of him and kissing him before he could even put his hands on her. Her hands rolled up his abdomen, dragged over his chest and he actually squeaked when she surprisingly pinched his nipples. She pulled away from the kiss to give him a playful smirk of her own, something nobody in the world had seen but him. He took the opportunity to sit up and whisper, “Bedroom....this couch already gave me nipple burns.”

 

Her seductive grin was gone, replaced by pursed lips trying to contain the bubbling laughter. She loved this part about them, how they flowed from moment to moment so easily together. From the panic of thinking there was an intruder in her apartment, to being awestruck at the romance and splendor of his half naked body, to a lust driven need to kiss him until they couldn't breathe...now giggling like she was a girl again because of something so silly as a nipple injury. It was something only two people who understood every fabric of each other's beings could be comfortable in the extremes. She whispered back, “The only lotion I have is that heat one...that 'Burning Love' oil you had to buy.”

 

“At least I passed on the 'Burning Sensation condoms' .” He leaned forward and nipped at her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“”I thought you were going to pass a kidney as hard as you and Havoc were laughing about that.” She played with his hair as he trailed kisses up her neck to her ear.

 

He whispered in her ear, “So glad you'll follow me anywhere....even into the men's bathroom.”

 

She grinned and laughed again, giving him the opportunity to scoop her up in his arms and stand up. Hayate gave a grumble and covered his eyes with his paws in the corner as Roy carried her into the bedroom and kicked the door shut. He sat her down on the bed and expertly peeled off her turtleneck before pushing her back and covering her shoulders with hisses. His lips dragged across the top of her bra, then he began kissing the exposed part of her breasts as she ran her fingers through his dark hair and encouraged him.

 

Roy wondered why he didn't anticipate the need to get his damned boots off before starting this. He placed a kiss on her sternum and hovered over her to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. “I'm getting undressed.”

 

She grinned as he rolled off her and sat on the corner of the bed hastily trying to untie his boots. She rolled in the opposite direction and pulled the oil he bought off the end table. With a wicked grin she placed a drop on each of her index fingers and crawled up behind him.

 

Roy yipped as she somehow snuck up on him and dabbed some cold sex oil on his already tender nipples. He heard her giggle behind him as she snuggled up to his back and kissed his shoulder, while delicately lathering his rather sensitive nubs with the oily substance. “That was supposed to be for you.”

 

“I'm enjoying it very much.” She kissed the back of his neck. “Is it a tit bit nippley in here?”

 

He squirmed as she rolled her thumb over his nipple and playfully drew circles with her index finger. “Best worry about getting your pants off before I just rip them off.”

 

“Yes, sir.” She whispered in his ear and laughed before rolling over to her side of the bed and getting her boots off. She heard him hop around, trying to get out of his pants and boxers before her. He was successful and was unclasping her bra before she could get her first boot off. He groped her from behind, then kissed her scarred shoulder and began to trace the outer edge of her tattoo with his tongue. He loved to try and break her concentration, it was a game he had started when they were kids. Though she was glad he evolved from running around with straws stuck up his nose to the welcome molestations she was enjoying right now.

 

Roy heard the other boot his the floor and let his hands leave her breasts to roll down her torso and find her belt. He continued to trace the outline of her tattoo with his tongue, something he had been reluctant to even start initially. The array, the secrets of flame alchemy etched into her back stirred up so many mixed emotions that it easily rivaled the complexity of the array itself. He loathed her father for doing this to her. He had fought off tears the entire time he worked on decoding it, never able to look at it without thinking of the pain or shame it had cause this beautiful girl. That nobody had the right to defile her like this and Master Hawkeye was lucky he was already dead. However it wasn't a healthy approach for either of them and he saw her shame, her tears because she felt mutilated...and eventually he had overcome his own issues with it to help her heal. To stop her tears, he had told her that nothing could damper her beauty in his eyes and it was what connected them. He loved every facet of her being and he would appreciate every inch of her body no matter what scars they had. No matter what the men who should have loved her and protected her had done to her body. He paid special attention to it because she thought it was the worst part of her, and that infuriated him down to his very core. So he followed the outline of the array down her back as he pushed her pants down a little to allow his hand to gain better access to her.

 

Now it was Riza's turn to squeak as his expert fingers slid into her panties and stroked her gently, his tongue running over the marks on her back without so much as a catch in what he was doing. A multi-tasker in everything he did and it irritated her because she was always rendered immobile as soon as his fingers came in contact with her clitoris. She twitched and she felt his hot breathe on her tailbone, indicating that he was enjoying her reaction. “That's not helping me get my pants off.”

 

“No...it's helping me get you off....”

 

God his voice killed her. That voice drenched with snarky sarcasm and innuendos. It still amazed her that his voice couldn't just walk her pants right off her, though it could be debated that she never really gave him the chance to try. A wave of pleasure washed away her thoughts as his ministrations quickened and his index finger slid inside her. She gasped.. “Roy...”

 

“Riza...” he replied and licked his way up her spine to her shoulder. “Honey, you're crushing my hand. All jokes aside about being wet....I really am going to have a hard time explaining my broken hand and burned nipples when I request medical leave to recover.”

 

She leaned back into him. “Then stop...”

 

He grinned at her. “Not until I hear you moan.”

 

“Roy...” She gasped as his fingers began to stroke her, briefly retracting from their previous positions.

 

“Please?” He asked and kissed her cheek. “I need you to get this shit off my tits, I think it's Sirrachi hot sauce and it's really beginning to burn.”

 

She giggled and yelped as he used it as a way to distract her while he put his thumb into play. He got the moan he was waiting for as she arched her back and a sound escaped from her that only he could elicit.

 

“Mmm...” He nipped her neck and removed his hand before she when over the edge without him. “Seriously though, is there a warning label on this starter fluid you rubbed on me?”

 

She flopped back on the bed as he pulled her pants off and pounced on her. Then he started rubbing his nipples against hers and giggling. “Roy!”

 

He kissed her and grinned. “I swear to god if it ends up being caustic I will tend to your wounds every second of the day.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him as he tenderly kissed her and looked into her eyes. There had always been this moment between them, that moment when they would put aside everything else and stare at each other as he entered her body. That moment that defined it as 'making love' instead of carnal sex. Even when they got wild and rough, they still locked eyes and enjoyed the moment together. That it wasn't just some biological need, that it was a need for each other in every aspect of their being. The world would stop and they would be there in that moment together, treasuring it.

 

Roy could never get over the beauty of the woman who vowed to stay beside him. No piece of paper could ever bestow this upon them, as much as it pained him that they couldn't get married he knew that moments such as these were what defined them as united forever. Her eyes, brimming with adoration as their bodies became one.

 

Riza's body quivered as he entered her. Her hands clutched at his back as he buried his head in her shoulder and kissed her neck. The moment would soon leave, replaced by their needs to find pleasure with each other's bodies. She felt her breathe fluctuate as he moved deeper inside of her and she reached out for his clenched butt cheek and grabbed it. Her teeth raked over his shoulder lightly and he felt his body shift back into lust mode.

 

Roy felt her leg wrap around him and his body reacted to her offer, his thrusts became more intense as his lips trailed down her shoulder to her breasts. He had forgotten that he clumsily rubbed the hot oil all over her and his taste buds informed him that it was a really bad idea on his part. He made a sour face and wiped his mouth off on the sheet, but her smile made it worth it. Her laughter would be the reason he ingested some hazardous substance marketed as a sex enhancers found in train station bathroom concessions. He grinned at her and kissed her, rubbing the residue on her lips and causing her to slap his ass in retaliation. He chuckled and made sure his left hand was wiped on the sheets before letting it snake between them and find her clitoris again.

 

Riza's hand clenched his butt as he teased her in time with his thrusts, his breathe becoming more rapid indicating he was close to climax. She involuntarily squeaked as he rubbed her in all the right ways all at once and she wrapped her leg around him tighter, prepared to careen over the edge of ecstacy with him.

 

Roy's world stood still again as he found the treasured release as soon as Riza's body tightened around him and the most erotic moan erupted from her lips. His body seized up as he climaxed, a new wave of delight with each pulsating ejaculatory spurt. Once his mind clicked back to operational, he happily slumped over her body and wrapped his arms around her spent.

 

Riza kissed his sweaty forehead and pet his cheek as he snuggled up against her neck, subtly slipping off to the slide of her body. She let a contented grin work it's way onto her face as she enjoyed just laying there in the arms of the man she loved.

 

“I was serious.” He lifted his head and looked at her, her eyebrows lifting expectantly. “This shit is starting to burn. I'm going to have it analyzed as a potential chemical weapon. Lets take a shower before I end up nipple-less.”

 

“That would be a travesty.” She said and pinched his nipple again.

 

“Ouch.” He pouted. “It's not funny. It really hurts.”

 

“It's oil, go get the dish soap.”

 

“Right.” He sat up and placed a kiss on her lips. “Thanks for saving my ass all the time...and now my tits.”

 

She shook her head and slapped his ass as he rolled out of bed. She smiled and watched him grin as he prepared to race through her apartment naked to avoid being jumped on by the dog. God she loved that man.

 

 


End file.
